Lost Pet
by zombie kait
Summary: What would you do if you found a strange girl in a box?
1. It all started with a box

1"There goes Ishida."

"Seems he's finally going home."

"Yeah. He's been here since yesterday morning."

Yamato Ishida ignored the whispers of his co-workers as he walked past them in the hallway and towards the front doors of the building. Tall and lean with a muscular build along with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes he was in one word, hot. His personality however was quite the opposite of that. He was considered cold and distant along with being a workaholic. It didn't bother him though. At least, he didn't let it show that it bothered him.

The black shoes he wore made a soft 'thud' everytime it hit the pavement. On his way home, he wanted nothing more then to just kick back and relax until he went to bed. The dark green tie around his neck felt tighter then it had that morning and his fingers tugged at it, trying to pry it away from his neck.

A nearby streetlight illuminated the apartment building he was currently living in. The apartment he occupied was on the second floor, on the left. It was almost seven, he didn't have to look at his watch to know that. For the past year he'd arrive at the front of his building ten minutes until seven. You could say his day to day life was like that of a routine minus the occasional all nighters he pulled at the office.

But there was something different about tonight. At the top of the stairs, blocking his way to his front door, was a giant brown box that was tapped at the top and also had what seemed to be holes in it as well. Sighing, he kicked the box and watched as it rolled over onto it's side. Something inside of the box however shifted and the tape broke causing the contents to fall out.

"What the.." Blue eyes widened in surprise as a young girl tumbled out of the box and onto the ground. The girl moaned softly and shifted a bit on the ground but didn't wake up. Looking around to see if it was some sort of prank, his confusion of the situation rose at seeing no one else hiding behind bushes or something. Bending down and picking the girl up he grunted, she was heavier then she looked.

Kicking the box out of the way he continued on down to his apartment and shifted her in his arms as he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Dropping his bag and closing the door with his foot, he went over to the couch and dropped her on it before heading into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door, Yamato grabbed a beer and popped off the top. Taking a long drink he headed back over to the couch and stopped at seeing two cinnamon orbs staring at him.

"Uh.." He just stared at her, unsure of what to say exactly.

"Hey there! You found me, huh? Man oh man am I glad to get out of that box!" She propped her elbows up on the arm of the couch and rested her chin on the knuckles of her right hand.

"What were you doing in that box in the first place?" Sitting down on a chair he continued to watch her with just a hint of suspicion.

"Well you see...that's a long story!" Mimi laughed as her stomach growled loudly. "I'll be glad to tell you it over a bowl of noodles!"

"I'm not your damn maid." Yamato growled in annoyance. However, before he knew it he found himself in the kitchen, pulling out a packet of instant noodles from a cupboard and tearing it open.

"Ohhh add this spice!" Mimi said from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. "Please?" Reaching around him she tried her best to add the spice to the noodles she couldn't see.

"Fine! Just tell me what you were doing in the damn box." Grabbing the spice bottle from her hand, he added it to the noodles.

"My dad kicked me out of the house because I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. So I was living in an apartment which my mom was paying for until I told her I didn't want to be a chef like she was. She stopped paying for it and that's when my perverted landlord told me that he'd take care of it if I just slept with him." Watching Yamato put the noodles on a plate, she tried to steal one that was dangling over the side, only to get her hand slapped. Pulling her hand back, she stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back to her. "Well you see I thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but when I showed up he had another guy in there with a video camera! So you see I couldn't go through with it and ran as far from there as I could."

Yamato placed the plate on the table and handed Mimi the chopsticks. Taking them eagerly, Mimi broke them apart and quickly dug into the plate of noodles in front of her. Yamato sat down next to her and watched her devour the noodles.

"You didn't explain how you ended up in the box though." Taking a napkin, he pressed it against her mouth and tried not to laugh at seeing it stick to her lips which were slightly oily from the noodles.

"Well I was kinda tired and didn't have any money on me and I saw that box and thought it'd work as a temporarily place to stay." Wiping her mouth with the napkin, she watched Yamato pick up the plate and place it in the sink before turning around to face her.

"I was nice enough to feed you, now you can be nice enough to leave." Heading over to the door, he was stopped as Mimi tackled him from behind.

"You can't expect a girl like me to go out into the night and be ok on my own!" She gave him her best puppy dog face but he didn't seem fazed by it.

"You were sleeping in a fucking box, you'll be better off out there now because you're awake." Yamato growled as he tried to pry the younger girl off of him.

"Please don't make me go back out there! I could be mugged or raped or even killed! Could you live knowing that you could've saved my life but chose not to?" Mimi's bottom lip quivered and she felt her eyes tearing up.

"Yes." His direct answer surprised her.

"Let me stay! I'll do anything!" Well...almost anything, she thought, but he didn't have to know that!

He took a moment and slowly looked her over. She was obviously younger then him by about five years or more. She had long, light brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes. Her build was slim but muscular, an athlete of some sort. Although she was taller then most women, she still was shorter then him. In a way, the color of her hair reminded him of a pet cat he had as a kid. He smiled at her as an idea struck him.

"You can stay if you agree to be my pet." He smirked, she wouldn't agree to that, no one in their right mind would.

"As in sex slave sort of pet?" Mimi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Of course not! You can stay if you agree to be my pet cat." Sex slave? He felt his cheeks burn at the thought of it.

"Oh well if that's it, then sure! I'll do it!" She gave him her best smile and all he could do was stare in shock at her.


	2. How to make a screwdriver

It was the end of the first week of Mimi being there. Friday night, he had come home to find her curled up and asleep on the couch. Sitting on the couch next to her, he was surprised to find her shift and half crawl on top of him while still asleep. Her hair spilled across his lap and onto his hand and the feeling of it surprised him. Her hair was soft, almost like that of a kitten's fur. He wasn't sure how, but he found himself stroking her hair, enjoying the touch of it.

Lost in his thoughts, he was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of purring. Looking down, he saw a smile on Mimi's face. Getting up, he let her fall onto the couch as he headed into the kitchen for a drink, feeling the need to put space between them. She laughed from her spot on the couch and he felt his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

"Oh don't stop now, it felt good." He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw her stretching on the couch, even arching her back in a catlike manner. She saw him watching her, and she grinned at him. "I'll even let you scratch me under my chin."

Throwing open the fridge door, he leaned down, looking for something to drink, but also using the coolness of the fridge to help cool his burning cheeks. She seemed to be enjoying her role as a pet a lot more then he thought she would. His eyes searched for something alcoholic and he frowned at seeing nothing. He could've sworn he had a full bottle of vodka the other day and he knew he didn't drink it that fast. Closing the door, he turned around and came face to face with the girl.

"I'm going out." Moving around her, he grabbed his wallet off the counter and stopped at the door to put his shoes on. Before he had his second shoe on, she was right next to him with both of her black boots on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you!" She smiled at him and he just ignored her as he put his other shoe on. The last thing he wanted to deal with was convincing her to stay home. He just wanted something to drink.

The closest liquor store was a few blocks away and Yamato wanted to get there before it closed. Mimi walked alongside Yamato, silently watching him from under the hood of his coat that she had taken to wear out. He glanced over at her at she gave him a smile, causing him to quickly turn back to the sidewalk before himself. She stayed quiet next to him, which was a bit surprising since he found out quickly the first night that she loved to talk.

Getting to the store, he went in and wasn't too surprised to see Mimi wait outside; she was too young to even go into the store. Heading to the back, he stopped at a shelf and grabbed two bottles of vodka, not caring which brand they were. Paying for the bottles, he went outside only to be stopped by Mimi.

"You forgot orange juice." He blinked, not really understanding what she had said. She seemed to have realized that as well and she gave him another smile, "Orange juice is needed to make a screwdriver." She turned him around and sent him back into the store and it wasn't until he had found some orange juice to buy that he realized where his previous vodka had gone. Scowling at the cashier, he picked up the second bag and left the store.

Yamato walked past Mimi, trying to ignore the girl as much as he could. She was the reason his vodka was gone, and she wasn't even old enough to even go in a liquor store. Scowling even more, Yamato walked faster, wanting to get home fast and just open a bottle and drink. To his annoyance, Mimi kept up right alongside him, humming a tune as she walked. Well, more like jog because her legs weren't as long as Yamato's.

"Hey, don't scowl Yama-baby." She chirped as she took the bag which held the orange juice out of his arms. "I'll make us screwdrivers when we get back."

Hearing the nickname, Yamato glared at the girl next to him and wasn't surprised to find even her smile annoying at the moment. "Don't call me 'Yama-baby' ever again." The words came out as a low growl; she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Hmm…what should I call you then? Cats usually meow. Do you want me to meow?" Stopping in front of him, she flashed him a peace sign and winked, "Meow!"

Feeling his eye start to twitch from holding in his anger, he walked around the girl and continued down the street. His apartment was at the end of the next street, he could last that much longer.

"What? Don't like it?" Mimi pouted but ran to catch up to him. "What about Master?" Seeing Yamato trip because of her words, she couldn't help but laugh.

Yamato took the stairs up to the apartment two at a time and quickly unlocked the door and went in. Before even bothering to take his shoes off, he opened a bottle of vodka and took a long drink of it. Before he could drink any more, the bottle was snatched out of his hand by Mimi who proceeded to take it into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't drink straight from the bottle." She scolded as she placed the drinks on the counter.

"You should act more like a pet." Yamato shot back as he entered the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, taking another drink.

Getting two cups out of the cupboard, Mimi walked past Yamato and trailed her finger under his chin. "Meow." She smiled as he choked on the vodka, before taking the bottle and quickly making the two of them screwdrivers. Before she could take a sip of her drink, Yamato grabbed it from her hand and headed into the other room.

"I think I finally have a name for you." Yamato said suddenly, causing Mimi to forget that she was trying to get her drink back from him.

"Eh, what is it?" He had asked her what her name was before, but since she had agreed to be his pet, she figured he could name her as well.

"Oni." Holding his glass to his lips, he tried not to smile at the expression on her face.

"Oni?! You've got to be kidding!" She hopped onto the couch next to him and pushed his drink away and put her face right next to his.

"You're right, Busu fits you better."

"What?! More like Hime!"

"Obake."

"Sakura!"

"I'm your master and what I decide goes!" Yamato yelled suddenly, causing Mimi to almost fall off the couch in surprise.

"Alright…Sakura it is!" Mimi grinned at Yamato who just glared back at her.

"Oni."

The two just stared at each other for a minute, neither one saying anything. Sighing, Mimi snatched her glass back from Yamato and took a long drink. "Why Oni?"

"My brother gave me a kitten for my birthday and the first thing it did was cut up my hand." Yamato held up his right hand, which had a few faint scars on it. "So I named it the first thing that came to mind; Oni."

"But I didn't scratch your hand!" Mimi yelled, unhappy with the name she had been given by her 'Master'.

Yamato couldn't help but smirk, "You drank my vodka."


	3. Home

Hopefully this won't be confusing...when Yamato thinks of Mimi he will refer to her as Oni. When it's third person pov, it'll be Mimi. Hopefully that makes sense...

**xoxo**

Yamato took a swallow of wine, wishing that he instead had a glass of vodka. The woman sitting across the small table from him was still talking about herself. In fact, that was the only thing she did talk about. Glancing down, he wondered how she even managed to eat her food when she talked non-stop. He wasn't sure why he agreed to the date with her, maybe it was because she was attractive, or because he was lonely, or maybe it was just to get away from the annoying brunette who was currently living with him.

Thinking about his 'pet' Oni caused him to sigh and stab a piece of shrimp with his fork. That girl was something else and he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. It was the beginning of the third week of her stay with him and he still knew very little about her. Popping the shrimp in his mouth, he chewed slowly as he thought. With him at work all the time, it didn't leave much room for him to talk and get to know her; he usually came home, cooked dinner, had a few drinks and watched tv. She did act like a cat, greeting him with kisses when he got home, following him from room to room and even trying to snuggle up with him in bed. That thought caused him to blush and he took another swallow of wine to try and hide it from his date.

"Are you even listening?" The woman across from him asked suddenly, causing him to nearly choke on his mouthful of wine. Placing the glass down and wiping his mouth with his napkin, he looked up to meet her eyes which held a look of annoyance.

"Ah...of course I am Hana." He gave her a smile which she returned after only a moment of hesitation. She was beautiful with short, curly black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light. Hana was interested in him and wanted to get to know him and here he was thinking about Oni of all things. Placing his napkin back on his lap, he met her gaze once more and gave her another smile. "Please continue."

"Let's go to my place after..." Yamato blinked in surprise at realizing he had once again tuned out the girl after only a few words. Stabbing another shrimp, he fought the sigh that tried to escape; if only she was as interesting as she was beautiful.

**xoxo**

Yamato stared at the ceiling in the dark room, one arm behind his head and the other around the woman who slept soundly at his side. The sun, about to rise soon, would mark the beginning of Sunday and although he had no plans for the day, he didn't want to spend them in this apartment with the woman beside him. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but think once more about Oni and was wondering how she was doing and if she had managed to feed herself the night before. That thought brought up a memory of one time she had tried to cook bacon for a sandwich which ended up with the stove catching on fire. He laughed quietly as he remembered walking into the kitchen to see the entire room white and her large, surprised eyes staring at him. Hana shifted next to him, rolling away and onto her other side, freeing his arm.

Getting out of the bed, Yamato found his clothes and quickly dressed in the darkened room. Finding a scrap of paper and a pen, he wrote a quick note saying he had work, and placed it on her nightstand before leaving the room. The clock next to the front door blinked 5:03 at him as he made his way out of the apartment. It didn't take long for him to get outside and hail a cab down for the ride back to his own apartment. Although Hana's apartment was only twenty minutes from his own, he felt a sudden urge to hurry home before the sun came up. As the taxi began to slow down, he thrust the money at the driver and got out before the car even had time to fully stop. The apartment looked the same as usual from the outside, but he continued to hurry up the steps and towards the front door. He stopped in surprise at seeing the front door hanging open before rushing into the apartment, worry clouding every thought.

"Oni? Oni??" Yamato looked around the apartment for signs of vandalism or a struggle or something to indicate where the young girl was. Worry was starting to grow to panic when he continued to see no sign of the girl anywhere. He checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the storage area, the small landing above the storage space where Oni slept and finally his own room. Yamato's eyes widened at seeing the blinds opened and a lump in his bed. Going over to the bed, he bent down next to the lump and pulled the blankets back, revealing the sleeping face of his Oni. Sitting back on his heels, he felt relief flood through him at knowing that she was safe after all.

"Mm...Yama-baby?" Her eyelids fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"You left the front door open," he scolded quietly, a scowl on his face.

"I was getting breakfast." Cinnamon orbs flickered to the nearby nightstand and he looked to see two cups of coffee and a bag containing food.

He stared at it for a moment before turning back to the girl. "How did you know I'd come back this morning?"

She gave him another sleepy smile and her eyelids closed once more. "Just a feeling I suppose." Pulling up the blankets, she buried her nose in it and opened her eyes once more, catching his gaze. "Yama-baby you reek of perfume."

"Er..." Yamato stood up quickly and headed over to the dresser, getting out a fresh pair of clothes. "I was working late with a few co-workers." He quickly left the room to shower, unaware of the frown on Mimi's face as she watched him leave.

After his shower, he found Oni out on the small balcony with a blanket wrapped around herself. She was leaning against the railing with a cup of coffee in her hand and watching the sky change colors as the sun began to rise. Grabbing the other cup of coffee from the nightstand, he joined her out on the balcony and was greeted by a cool breeze.

"You don't need to lie about spending the night with a woman, you know." She said with a smile, which irritated him for some reason. Before he could say anything, she continued on with a subject change. "I have a performance coming up, will you come see it?" Her cinnamon orbs looked at him hopefully.

"Of course not, I have work." He took a swallow of coffee, ignoring the hurt look she gave him.

"You can take time off of work you know..." trailing off, she looked away from him, "if it's cause of a girlfriend I can understand why you can't make it."

Angry at her words, he said something which he knew would sting. "I have more important things to do than watch some kid perform."

Laying her arms on the railing, she dropped her head onto them and continued to watch the sunrise, hiding the hurt look on her face. "Am I not allowed to stay anymore because you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not," he took a swallow of coffee to distract himself from his own thoughts. "I can't take care of you forever, I have better things to do than babysit some kid. Besides, you'd be better off on your own than staying here."

"So you're getting rid of me because you no longer need me?" Before he could react, she turned and ran, out of his room and out of the apartment.

Yamato stared at where she had stood only moments before, his mind not wanting to process what had just happened.

**xoxo**

Monday had arrived and Yamato had left for work early, only to arrive and be unable to concentrate. Oni hadn't returned and he had no idea where she was or how he could even contact her if he wanted to. Sighing, he poked a few keys on his keyboard with a pen, not caring much for the work that needed to be done. Yamato was barely aware of the small audience of co-workers who hovered nearby, whispering about him.

"Wow, I've never seen him looking down before."

"Me neither, I wonder what's going on with him."

"He doesn't even care about the work he has to do."

"I actually heard from someone that his pet cat ran away."

"His cat? He's all hung up over a cat? I thought it'd be a girl or something."

"Oh come on, his cat could have been the only thing he didn't act cold towards."

"Haha, yeah right. Ishida is cold towards everyone and everything. A cat is no different."

"You don't know that! Deep down inside he could have one giant soft spot."

"I think you're getting drool on me."

"Am not!"

"Ow!"

"Get back to work!"

He felt bad about what he had said and done and he wanted to apologize to her for it. That morning he had found the ad for her performance which was decorated in her scribblings and drawings and covered in hearts as well. The day and time of the performance was the early evening on a day he worked, but he knew he could afford to take the time off to see it. Although he remembered their conversation well, he still couldn't quite figure out why he had been annoyed with her words. So what if she knew about him spending the night with someone? It was no big deal after all, she probably spent nights with men as well. Scowling at that thought, Yamato dropped the pen and started to type on his keyboard. The thought of her spending nights with men bothered him and the only way to forget about that, was to bury himself in work.

**xoxo**

Yamato found himself sitting outside of a restaurant Tuesday afternoon with Hana sitting across from him. She had called him earlier that day asking him to meet her for lunch at a nearby restaurant. She said she would meet him at two but it was past three now and he was starting to think about leaving. Ordering a cup of coffee and asking for the check, he decided to leave as soon as he was done with his drink. His order arrived at the same time Hana did. Although she was the late one, she looked annoyed. Sitting down across from him, she took his coffee before he could and swallowed half the cup in one gulp. Slamming the mug onto the table, she pulled an envelope out of her bag and tossed it on the table at him.

"What's this?" Reaching for the mug of coffee, he scowled at having his hand slapped away and the envelope thrust at him.

"Look at it." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as if he had ruined her favorite dress.

Ignoring the glare, he opened the envelope and was surprised to find pictures inside. Pulling them out he hid the look of surprise and annoyance he felt at seeing that they were pictures of Oni and himself in their apartment. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off by her snatching a photo from his fingers and practically shoving it in his face.

"Who is this girl? Why is she at your apartment? I know she isn't part of your family." She demanded answers in a quiet voice, not wanting to make a scene.

"Why did you take pictures of us?" The question caught her by surprise and she sat back in her chair, dropping the picture onto the table.

"I have all men I'm seeing followed, I am quite high up in society and I can't be seeing anyone undesirable." She sniffed and he tried not to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. She shot him another glare, "Who is she?"

He stared at one of the photos, him opening the front door and Oni greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Her performance was in an hour and he had finally made up his mind and decided to go. Paying for the bill, he got up to leave, ignoring the pictures and the surprised woman. "She's my pet."

Heading down the street, he ignored the yells from Hana who was anything but happy with his reply. He didn't care though, he had a performance to catch and if he didn't want to be late for it.

**xoxo**

It was pure luck that he had managed to find an empty seat towards the front and he sat down right as the lights went off. The music began to play and the murmurs of the crowd quickly quieted down. A dim light lit up the stage, revealing two rows of women. As the music continued on, they began to move in time with it, swaying gracefully before beginning their dance. The lights grew brighter and as the last pair of women spun away from their starting positions, they revealed one girl who still remained.

Yamato inhaled sharply at seeing the sight of his pet Oni standing in front of him on the stage looking so beautiful. The curls in her honey brown hair bobbed up and down as she glided from one position to the next. The dark blue dress she wore was a one sleeved leotard on top that clung to figure down to her hips where it flared out into a mesh skirt that reached just past her knees. She looked so pale in the dress she wore yet under the light she looked angelic. Her movements were so graceful and smooth it looked almost as if her feet didn't touch the stage at all.

He was sitting on the edge of his seat, his eyes glued on her as she danced. To see her dance made it was worth the time he was taking off work, worth Hana screaming at him on the sidewalk, it was worth everything. If someone had asked him how the performance was, he'd only be able to talk about Oni and how she looked when she danced. She was different than the other girls who danced, not only was she better, but she danced with her eyes closed yet still found every step perfectly; she was in her own world, no one else existed. The pirouettes she did brought her to the front of the stage where she opened her eyes and met his gaze as if she knew he had been there the whole time.

After she looked at him, he felt himself relax and finally leaned back in his chair. Oni looked so beautiful and composed on the stage and so independent, almost as if the other dancers relied on her and not the other way around. A thought crossed his mind, one that brought a sad smile on his lips, one that he knew was one hundred percent true. This beautiful ballerina before him didn't depend on him in the slightest, no, instead he was the one who found himself depending on her. The thought was surprising but at the same time it made perfect sense. Watching her dance, he could tell that she was the type that never depended on someone else, she was perfectly capable of doing what she needed by herself.

The rest of the ballet recital quickly came and went and soon the lights lit up the auditorium once more and Yamato found himself following the crowd out of the building. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself leaning against the building waiting for a girl who he wasn't even sure would want to go home with him. Maybe she didn't want to stay with him anymore, she didn't even seem to care that he had shown up to watch her perform. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, torn between the decision to stay or to leave. Before he could make up his mind and pick either option, he found a familiar form standing in front of him, and he didn't bother to hide the annoyed groan that escaped his lips.

"I thought I'd find you here." Hana glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hn." What was he supposed to say? She no longer seemed like the beautiful, mature woman he had dinner with a few nights ago. No, she now seemed like some crazy person who didn't know when a relationship was over. Hell, could he even give it that label? They only had gone out for a few nights, it was nothing serious, nothing concrete.

Running her hand through her short hair, she put a smile on her face and stepped closer towards him. "It's okay, I'll forgive you for what you did and we can go back to how we were."

Yamato wanted to roll his eyes at her words, to draw a diagram and show her that she was nuts and he wanted nothing to do with her. He opened his mouth, fully set on telling her something, anything, but stopped as he saw a girl dash out into the night, looking around frantically. It didn't take long for him to recognize it as Oni and he wanted to take a step forward, to say something to her, but since she hadn't bothered coming back home, he honestly wondered if it was him that she was looking for.

"Ishida! Are you even paying attention to me!" Hana screeched as she took another step towards him, eyes burning with anger.

At the sound of the familiar name, Mimi turned to see Yamato leaning against the building with a woman standing in front of him. She didn't sound happy with him yet he didn't seem to notice, instead his gaze was locked with her own. Relief flooded through Mimi at seeing him and ignoring the woman who stood only a few feet away from him, she bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Burying her face in his neck, she inhaled his peppermint scent and smiled at the memories it brought to her mind. She would have stayed attached to him longer if not for the shriek of anger that reminded her that he was here with the angry woman. Dropping her arms from his neck, she merely wrapped them around one of his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yama-baby, who is she?" Looking up at him, she caught the faint smile he gave her before looking at the angry woman.

"Someone I was seeing, but we broke up this afternoon." He shot Hana a cool look that caused her to take a step back.

"You!" She shifted her glare from Yamato to Mimi who blinked, unfazed by the look she was receiving. "This is all your fault you whore!" She drew her arm back, prepared to strike Mimi. Before she could even come close to landing the blow, Mimi grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I am no whore, I do not sleep with him. I am merely his pet and he is my owner." Twisting the woman's wrist to the side, she merely smiled as the other woman gave a yelp of pain. "I suggest you leave peacefully and never contact Yamato again." She held the woman's wrist at a painful angle and waited until the other woman caved in before releasing her. The woman shot the couple one last glare before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Yamato watched Hana leave before turning to look at the girl attached to his arm who was smiling up at him. He opened his mouth to ask a question, maybe how she was able to do that, or why she decided to come back, but she spoke before he could get a word out.

"Let's go h-" Mimi was caught off guard by the kiss Yamato gave her. The kiss was soft and sweet and over before she could even fully realize what was happening.

"Yeah," he smiled at her and Mimi felt her heart skip a beat, "let's go home."


End file.
